gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Olenna Tyrell
Lady Olenna Tyrell, is the widow of Lord Luthor Tyrell and the mother of Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Lady Janna Fossoway and Lady Mina Redwyne. She is the Dowager Lady of Highgarden. Born into House Redwyne of The Arbor, she is commonly known as the 'Queen of Thorns' because of her sharp tongue. Appearance and Character: Olenna's most prominent traits are her sharp wit, high cunning and intelligence. A politically astute woman, Olenna has been a master of court politics and intrigue her entire life. Olenna's strength and competence in politics has made her the de facto head of House Tyrell and, by extension, The Reach itself. An outspoken woman with little patience for inconvenience, she is unafraid of using her power as head of House Tyrell to threaten her enemies. Olenna never shies from stating her opinion (unless it is more advantageous to mask it). Olenna is incredibly intelligent, as well as wise enough to understand that sometimes people must work with their enemies rather than constantly compete against them, which also explains why she respects Lord Tywin. She appears to have a very dark sense of humor and likes to mock those around her, including her own family. Despite this, Olenna clearly loves her family dearly, especially her grandchildren. Furthermore, she reveals to her granddaughter that even though she considered her husband Lord Luthor Tyrell an oaf, she genuinely loved him and struggled to accept his death. Olenna clearly is a staunch supporter of House Tyrell, despite being born and raised a Redwyne (but the Redwynes are also known as strong supporters and loyal bannermen to House Tyrell). In this regard, she is very similar to Tywin Lannister, who also places the power and prestige of his House above all else. Olenna, however, is wise to not be as ruthless or as cold as he was. She strikes a much healthier balance between loyalty to her House and affection for her family than Tywin ever did: whereas all three of his children grew to bitterly resent him, Olenna's grandchildren dote on her, and even her exasperation for Mace's oafishness is affectionate. When she shoots down Mace's attempt to speak, he doesn't show offense but smiles indulgently, showing that he too dotes on her and is quite content to be under her. History: Olenna was betrothed to Prince Daeron Targaryen when they were both nine, but she claims she did everything she could to make sure it never came to fruition. According to maesters it was Daeron who broke the betrothal when they were eighteen, but Olenna speaks contemptuously of the oddness of House Targaryen. Olenna liked her husband Luthor Tyrell well enough, as he was kind and not unskilled in bed, but she still considered him an oaf. She regrets that she did not have a chance to beat her son Mace more often when he was a child, as that would have made him more ready to heed her advice when he became an adult. Olenna is the aunt of Paxter Redwyne, Lord of The Arbor. She has twin guardsmen named Erryk and Arryk, whom she refers to as "Left and Right" because she cannot tell them apart. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Reachmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Tyrell Category:House Redwyne Category:Lady Category:Dowager Lady of Highgarden